heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Man and Yukk
Mighty Man & Yukk! is an animated series created by Ruby-Spears Productions. It was aired as part of The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show. Plot Brandon Brewster is a millionaire with the secret identity of Mighty Man, the world's smallest superhero. Joining him on his quest is his companion Yukk!, the world's ugliest dog who always wears a doghouse to hide his ugly face. Mighty Man and Yukk would always get called in by the mayor to combat any threat that occurs in the city. Episodes # Big Mouse the Bad Mouse (9/22/1979) – Bad Mouse and his rodent followers steal the city mint. # Magnet Man (9/22/1979) – Magnet Man threatens to use his giant magnet to pull the city into the river unless he is paid a very big ransom. # Anthead (9/29/1979) – To pull off the crime of the century, Anthead steals computers to help him plan one. # Never Retire with Mr. & Mrs. Van Pire (9/29/1979) – Mr. and Mrs. Van Pire are hypnotizing millionaires to sell them their fortunes and then turning them into bats. # Goldteeth's Bad Bite (10/6/1979) – Goldteeth and his sidekick Doctor Decay plan to steal a gold plated satellite that is orbiting outer space. # Baby Man (10/6/1979) – Baby Man and his nanny henchwomen are making City officials act like babies by spraying them with a secret formula. # Trouble Brews When Glue Man Glues (10/13/1979) – Sick of being beaten by Mighty Man and Yukk, the villainous Glue Man hatches a plan to steal chemicals that will create a formula to turn himself into Super-Glue Man upon obtaining a scientist named Dr. Stickol. # Shake Up with Ms. Make-Up (10/13/1979) – Miss Make-Up, the most beautiful criminal that ever lived, plans to steal a scroll that contains Cleopatra's beauty secrets. # Bad News Snooze (10/20/1979) – Madame Sleep and her henchmen Lazy and Tired steal King Ledus' ring. She plans to use the ring which is a key to unlock the vault at the Lagovian Embassy, steal the Lagovian Lion Statue and hold it for a ransom of $10,000,000,000. # Coach Crime's Big Play (10/20/1979) – To infiltrate Coach Crime's gang of thieves and figure out who his real identity is, Mighty Man and Yukk pose as safecrackers. # Public Rooster #1 (10/27/1979) – The Rooster steals an anti-gravity machine which he uses to commit numerous dastardly crimes in order to make himself Public Enemy #1. # Rob Around the Clock (10/27/1979) – The Time Keeper and his henchmen Minute Man and Second Hand Rose are freezing time. They then commit crimes resulting in an unstoppable crime spree. # The Perils of Paulette (11/3/1979) – The maniacal Handhead tries to force a movie studio to replace their actress Paulette with his girlfriend Billie by sabotaging their latest movie. # The Dangerous Dr. Gadgets (11/3/1979) – In a plot to discredit Mighty Man and Yukk, Dr. Rufus T. Gadgets sets up his own crimes so that he can be the hero of the city. # Bye Bye Biplane (11/10/1979) – Baron Brute steals an amnesia machine and plans to use it to win a space shuttle contract by sabotaging his opponent. # Beach Bum's Crime Wave (11/10/1979) – Mighty Man and Yukk encounter Beach Bum, a villain who uses his surfing talents and advanced technology to steal anything valuable including King Neptune's golden trident. # The Fiendish Fishface (11/17/1979) – Fishface uses his trained dolphins to capture millionaires on their yachts and has his henchmen disguise themselves as them. # Catman (11/17/1979) – A cat burglar named Catman uses his trained his pet lion and black panther to steal the world's largest diamond. # Kragg the Conqueror (11/24/1979) – A scientist named Dr. Lash thaws out a Viking warrior named Kragg the Conqueror and his hound. He then plans to use them to abduct the mayor, the police chief, and Mighty Man. # The Menacing Mindreader (11/24/1979) – Miro The Mentalist uses a mindreading machine that enables him to steal valuable information from the brains of his victims. # Dog Gone Days (12/1/1979) – Fed up with guard dogs spoiling his crimes, a small-time criminal becomes the Dogcatcher, luring and capturing dogs with a sonic whistle so he can eliminate every dog on Earth, including Yukk. # The Evil Evo-Ray (12/1/1979) – Future Man, a fully evolved human with futuristic powers, plans to turn the whole of mankind into cavemen. # The Video Villain (12/8/1979) – Camera Man uses his 3-D camera to travel through any television in the city and commit robberies. # Krime Klown's Circus of Evil (12/8/1979) – Krime Klown uses his Krime Kazoo to turn the citizens into his circus henchmen. # Copycat (12/15/1979) – Copycat and his henchman Ivan plot to steal the fortune and money belt of oil tychoon Bucks Galore. # The Sinister Super Suit (12/15/1979) – Former TV villain Nefario creates a super suit which enables him to stay one step ahead of Mighty Man and Yukk while he is committing a series of crimes. # The Malevolent Marble Man (12/22/1979) – Marble Man uses a device to bring statues to life in a plot to drive out the citizens and claim the city for themselves. # Evil Notions with Evila's Potions (12/22/1979) – Evila the witch enchants the city's gems into following her back to her house. # The Diabolical Dr. Locust (12/29/1979) – Dr. Locust attempts to steal three ancient Chinese junks that once combined creates a robotic warrior. # Where There's a Will, There's a Creep (12/29/1979) – Stanley Johnson is set to inherit a fortune if he spends the night in a haunted house. The only problem is the Creep and his henchman Clyde plan to kidnap Stanley so that the Creep inherits the money himself. # Doctor Icicle (1/5/1980) – Doctor Icicle and his sidekick Frosty are kidnapping renowned scientists in order to build a super freezing machine that will freeze the sun. # The Glutunous Glop (1/5/1980) – An evil professor named Sanfon Vulch creates Glop, a monster that can eat its way though anything. Glop is sent to Brandon Brewster's house to eat through his safe and steal a set of valuable blueprints. Cast * Peter Cullen – Brandon Brewster/Mighty Man * John Stephenson – Mayor * Frank Welker - Yukk External links * Mighty Man & Yukk at HBShows.com Category:Television series by Ruby-Spears Category:Animated duos